It is well known that temptations arise when service personnel handle cash collected by a currency validator. It is also known that vandals target currency validators. Thus, it is expected that tampering may occur regarding the cash box connected to such devices.
When a cash box which contains cash that is less than that amount for which services or change were rendered is delivered to a central office, it is uncertain whether or not the validator malfunctioned, or if the serviceman is dishonest. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a security sensor to monitor the installation and use of a removable, lockable cash box.
Lockable, removable cash boxes for use with currency validators providing various degrees of security have been developed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,128 and 4,949,901. In these patents, a cash box connected to a currency validator receives accepted bills and locks prior to its removal from the validator. Service personnel remove the cash box at predetermined intervals or when it is full, and replace it with another empty one.
Other prior art patents disclose electronic counters and other circuitry to attempt to deal with the potential theft and fraud problems. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,977,583 and 4,976,346.